


In Front of The Fire

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron and Hermione are forced to stay in seperate rooms at the Burrow.  Can you say pent up?





	In Front of The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione gave a sigh that was both heartfelt and full of frustration. It had been two weeks—two very long weeks and every day they stayed at the Burrow, her feelings of frustration grew. She glanced out the window and watched Ron trimming the weeds in the garden. He was so handsome with the sun glinting off his red hair, his lean muscles rippling against his white t-shirt, and she gave a low moan when his hands drew to the hem. She watched, her mouth hanging slightly open as he pulled it off. Her eyes traced the curve of his shoulders. She could just make out his freckles, and then she allowed her self to trace the hairs on his chest until they trailed to a thin line under his waistband. Her senses were flooded with desire and she closed her eyes remembering how he looked when they made love. Her hands clenched against her skirt and she physically had to restrain herself from rushing into the garden.  
  
She sighed, remembering why they had come in the first place. Mrs. Weasley had asked Ron to come and help her around the house. She had pleaded with him saying that Mr. Weasley had been so busy at the Ministry that the house was falling apart around her. Ron had never been able to refuse his mother anything and had immediately owled her back to tell her that both he and Hermione would be coming. They had been dating for over a year and rarely spent a night apart; so it was much to both their displeasure that Molly had placed Ron in his old bedroom and Hermione in Ginny’s. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get Ron to even make a move on her. He kept saying that his Mum would kill them if she found out and Hermione was forced to settle for stolen kisses that only left her aching for more.  
  
She racked her brain for a solution to her problem. She grinned as a plan suddenly came to her, jotted a quick note to Ginny. Ginny would help her, heaven knows that Hermione had covered enough for her and Harry when they first started dating, and she summoned Pig to take the letter.  
  
"No dawdling Pig. This is important."  
  
Pig nipped her ear affectionately and took off toward Harry and Ginny's house.  
  
She watched the sky impatiently for Pig's reply and was rewarded for her patience when not only Pig but also Hedwig appeared on the horizon. She grinned happily as she saw Harry’s owl fly into the kitchen window and Pig brought Ginny’s reply directly to her. She couldn’t help but clap her hands together and bounce up and down a bit as she read Ginny’s response. She practically flew down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Molly smiling happily at the letter in her hand.  
  
"Hermione, would you and Ron mind terribly fending for yourself tonight?"  
  
"Not at all Mrs. Weasley, in fact I’ve been longing to try out those new recipes you taught me on Ron."  
  
"That’s wonderful dear, Harry and Ginny have invited Arthur and I for dinner. I haven’t seen the baby in several days. Then she even asked if we might baby-sit to allow her and Harry some time alone together." Mrs. Weasley was beaming and Hermione was beside herself; Ginny had done better than she ever expected.  
  
Mr. Weasley appeared in the living room at that precise moment and Molly ran off to greet him. Hermione smiled smugly as she watched them talk from the dining room.  
  
"Okay Molly let me just put my stuff down." He said and raised his hand in greeting to Hermione.  
  
It only took a few moments for them to leave and she finally had her wish. An empty Burrow and Ron to seduce.  
  
She rushed to the living room and lit a fire with her wand and headed back into the kitchen. Her hands shook as she grabbed the apron off the back of the cupboard and she quickly took off her shorts and blouse. She could hear thunder rumbling in the distance and shivered with delight. It lent a dangerous undertone to the evening and she removed her bra and knickers as the skies opened. She heard Ron curse loudly as she put the apron on. Rain was pouring in sheets from the sky and she watched from the kitchen window as he flung a gnome. She saw him sprint across the backyard, his hair stuck to his forehead, and she turned to face the doorway as the screen door opened.  
  
"Bloody hell! Blasted rain!" He said furiously and ran a hand through his hair  
  
She couldn’t take her eyes off him; she watch a drop of water trickle down his bare chest and slide under the waistband of his shorts, his skin was glistening with droplets of water, and she gasped as lightening flashed brightly against the dark sky.  
  
He finally noticed her and a look of disbelief crossed his face. He stared at her intently and his hand fell limply to his side. He opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. His eyes darkened and he took a step towards her.  
  
"Your parents are at Harry’s," she whispered her eyes roaming over his body, "Ginny’s guaranteed full freedom for at least several hours."  
  
He still wasn’t speaking, she felt his eyes sliding across her body, and she turned to walk into the living room.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder and saw him standing there totally motionless with his eyes locked on her hips. She grinned at him and motioned for him to follow her.  
  
"What are you wearing?" he asked hoarsely and she thought she saw his hands tremble.  
  
"Well, I was going to cook you dinner." She tilted her head and let her eyes trail down his body. "Then I decided I’d rather have dessert."  
  
She saw his eyes darken and he closed the distance between them. His hands fell on her waist and she slid her arms around his neck. His lips came down on hers, his tongue slid across them, and she readily opened her mouth against his. She moaned against his lips when his hands cupped her bottom and pulled her tightly against him. She shifted her hips, wanting to feel more of him, and he moaned in the back of his throat.  
  
She managed to pull her lips free and she started trailing kisses down his neck. She whispered softly as her lips fell to his shoulders, "I was watching you today, you were so handsome, and I want you so much."  
  
She felt the shuddering breath he took in and couldn’t help but smile as she flicked her tongue on his nipple teasing it to a hard point. She slid her tongue across to his other nipple just as her hands fell to his bum, she squeezed gently, and then she slid to her knees and trailed her tongue across his muscled abdomen.  
  
"Hermione…" his voice came out as a strangled whisper, "You’re killing me."  
  
She smiled up at him and watched his reaction as she traced the line of his erection through his shorts. The effect was immediate; his eyes slid close and she could feel him harden further under her hand.  
  
Her hand slid to the button at his waist and slowly worked it free pulling both his shorts and boxers down his legs. She felt his legs tremble and she teased him by running her hands up and down his legs coming close but never touching his erection.  
  
"Tell me what you need, Ron."  
  
His eyes flew open as she blew a light breath on him and he let his hands fall into her hair, "Your mouth on me, I want to feel your tongue."  
  
Hermione felt her desire tug to her center and realized she wanted to drive him mad. She wanted to take him to the point where his ability to think stopped and all he could do was feel. She slid her tongue along the underside of his shaft, slowly, until she reached the tip. She heard him gasp as her mouth closed around his tip and she swirled her tongue around him. She watched him from her position on the floor; she could see the passion in his eyes, and the pleasure she was giving him written on his face. She slid her mouth down to his base and then slowly back up to his tip. He was moaning softly and his hands tightened in her hair. She took one more slow journey down his erection and then sucked just his tip between her lips.  
  
"Hermione, feels wonderful, don’t stop." His voice held a desperate urgency and she increased her movements down his length. Her hands slid around to cup his arse and he began thrusting his hip in time with her movements.  
  
"Stop! Hermione you have to stop or I’m going to come!" He growled and she slid her mouth one last time up his shaft.  
  
He sank to his knees facing her and pulled her tightly against him. His lips plundered hers and his hands fell to the top of the apron. He pulled his lips from hers and looked her in the eyes, silently asking if he could continue.  
  
She pulled back and let him remove the apron from around her neck. His hands fell to her breasts, cupping them, testing their weight in his palms, and his thumbs flicked across her nipples.  
  
"More," she breathed out as her head fell back and a low moan escaped as he trailed a blazing line of fire down to her breasts. His mouth closed over her and tugged at her nipple while his other hand teased her other breast. She ran her hands through his hair and tried to get closer realizing dimly she’d never be close enough until he was inside her. His mouth feasted on her breasts and she was powerless to do anything but moan.  
  
He lifted his head to look into her eyes and his hands fell to the where the apron was tied around her waist, "I’ve been dreaming of you every night. I wake up so hard and I know you’re just down the hall and it’s been driving me mad."  
  
He pulled the apron from her body and she heard him sigh in relief as their bare skin touched. His hands slid across the plane of her stomach and then to her folds. He ran his finger through them, teasing her, and she moaned in frustration.  
  
"So wet," he whispered against her neck, "So soft." He suckled the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder and she couldn’t help but cry out at the sensation.  
  
She rocked her hips as he slid a finger inside her, she was desperate, and she couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
Her body was on fire and if she didn’t have him soon she might explode.  
  
"I need you," she whispered, "Now, inside me now!" Her breath was coming in ragged spurts and she cried out when he slid his hand from her center.  
  
He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She could feel the tension rolling in waves off of him and she hovered above him for a moment. His hands slapped back on to the floor and his eyes pleaded with her.  
  
She slid slowly down his length, glorying in the feeling of him so hard inside her, and she paused when he was buried deeply inside her to savor the feeling.  
  
His hands slid to her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her back and began rocking his body back and forth. The sensation was incredible and she cried out with each movement of his body.  
  
"Oh God Ron!" she gasped and threaded her fingers through his hair to force his lips to hers. Their tongues thrust against each other, each of them fighting for control, and she tightened her self around him.  
  
He pulled back gasping his eyes flew open to meet hers, "Bloody hell Hermione!"  
  
"Harder!" she cried out, "Deeper!" Her voice was frantic  
  
He pushed her onto her back, not breaking contact, and sunk deeper inside her. His mouth fell to her breast and he pulled her nipple into his mouth sucking hard. His pace increased and she met him thrust for thrust. Waves of pleasure caused her body to shudder and she could help but toss her head back and forth moaning his name.  
  
Her eyes slid closed and she could feel her orgasm approaching. His hand had worked its way between them and he slid his fingers over her, causing pleasure to rock her body.  
  
"Open your eyes and fly Hermione," he growled, "God I love you."  
  
His words sent her over the edge and she screamed his name as he continued to pound into her.  
  
When her senses came back to her she could see he was close to finding his own release and she contracted around him again.  
  
"Come for me Ron," she called out, "Let me watch you come."  
  
His eyes flew open to meet hers and his body shuddered in release. She’d never seen anything more erotic than the way he looked above as he spilled into her calling out her name.  
  
He collapsed onto her and shuddered with the after shocks and he placed small kisses on her neck.  
  
"This was the best dessert I’ve ever had." He said as he slid off her body and rolled to the side.  
  
"Me too," she murmured and glance at the clock, "I could go for seconds in a bit."  
  
"Why you scarlet woman!"  
  
"Two weeks is a lot of time to make up."  
  
He grinned at her and raised his eyebrow, "How much time do we have left?"  
  
"I’d say at least an hour."  
  
She couldn’t help but grin as he stood up and pulled her to her feet. He dragged her behind him towards the stairs and when he hit the first step he gave her that lopsided smile.  
  
"You know Hermione," he said softly, "I used to dream about you in my bedroom."  
  
She let her jaw drop in disbelief, "When did you dream about me?"  
  
"Every night after that ruddy Yule ball I reckon."  
  
"Have I told you lately how much I love Ron?" she whispered as a tear spilled down her cheek.  
  
"Not as much as I love you Hermione."  
  
With those words he picked her up and carried her to the room at the very top of the Burrow.  
  
Needless to say she found out what exactly those dreams were like.


End file.
